


When We Were Young (Gods)

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Long live the gods (for they live right next to you) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also one person dies, And Almost eaten, And a heart gets riped out, And a shity mom, Backstory, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Imma stop tagging now, Lots of Angst, Though she is only metioned, but one only stays dead, mostly angst, opps, or well two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A little back story to Hemming and his brother Kalaraja. It's sad to say the least. Though you see Hemming as a BAMF. and Kalaraja is cute.





	When We Were Young (Gods)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was thought of as i was listening to Halsey and her song Young God. the Title is form that song too

He hardly remembers her. Her with light hair, glowy skin, and light eyes. What he does remember though is the degust as she looks at him, at his twin. He remembered the words that she told him before she left, to ashamed of her so called mistake. 

“I will not raise monsters. Do not look for me, do not even claim you even were from me.”

 

It was cold, so cold. He was even colder. They had no food, no shelter. But he walked. Even as his twin laid on his back shivering he walked. It would do no good to stay in one place, not when the storm was still going. 

“B-brother.”

“Shhhh, rest please. I do not want you to get even more sick.” 

“I love you big brother.”

He didn’t answer his twin, even though before he would have joked that it was finally time that he was recognized as the older. There were a lot of things he would have done before. Carrying his twin across some barrin part of the world in a snow storm wasn’t one of them. But then again, he never thought he would have to. But Life was a bitch.

When he was sure his brother was asleep he finally answered. “And I love you.”

 

There was blood. It was dark against the ice and snow and it was everywhere. It wasn’t his, it wasn’t the man standing above his brothers body. His brother’s body that was so still, no chest going up and down no little twitches in his hands which before he had used as a sign of him not being dead yet. 

No, instead his brother had his eyes open and there was a hole where his heart would be. It was his brothers blood that was on the ground, on his brother, on this man. The man with eyes like the madness that consumed the humans when they got drunk in the name of some god. 

He wasn’t wearing much, the man had less clothes on then he and his brother have, had. He had no weapon, nothing that could have shown what he planned to do at first glance. No he had used his bare hands, he had used strength that no sobar human could have used. 

The man was looking at his own hand, no he was looking at what he had in his hand. A small little muscle, no bigger than his brother’s fist, and he was looking at it like it was like he was going to eat it. 

It made him angry, that this thing would dare try to use his brother as a meal. A hot burning rage coursed through him, he wanted to burn, he wanted freeze, he wanted to destroy this man. It was like he was freezing yet he was so hot, he couldn’t control his thoughts, nor his movements. All he could see were colors oranges and blues. 

 

(Unknown to him the snow around him turned to ice, the ground shifted and split open in cracks as magma came up. Unknown to him the magma and ice did what he wanted, it froze the thing, god it had been the god of madness, and then burned it. Unknown to him his hair turned ashy white then silver, his eyes turned to glacier’s and then to fire.)

 

 

He wakes up warm. Something he hasn’t been in so long, not since moth- no she left him and his brother to survive on their own. Not since he got sick and his brother had to carry him. He hasn’t felt this warm since the seasons changed. 

He opened his eyes and doesn't know where he is, the last thing he remembers was that man and his brothers scream. He can’t get up, there is a pain in his chest and it hurts so bad but he has to get up. He has to find his brother, he needs to find him. 

A hand, it’s cold why is it cold, holds him down and another one brings a cup to his lips. He feels cool liquid against his lips and he opens them. Water hits his tongue and relife hits him. His eyes close in bliss but he opens them again when the cup and hand are removed. 

He doesn't try to move anymore, or at least he doesn't move more than his head. He sees a woman sitting in a chair giving him a small smile. He blinks, no one has smiled at him in a while, only his brother has and well he didn’t think he counted because those smiles had been fake and were trying to comfort him. 

The woman was the opposite of his blood donor. Where she had been all light colors and was glowing, the woman was not. She had long dark red hair, her eyes were black like a deep tunnel. She didn’t wear the dresses that she prefered and had on black pants and a dark red shirt that matched her eyes. 

“Hello little lord. Welcome to the end.”

He looked around at the place as the lady gestured around. There were no walls, no ceiling, only a swirling black hole. Only the chair and whatever he was on was the only thing around. However he wasn’t scared, he never was scared and his brother always told him it was because he had a death wish. 

The women laughed like he could hear his thoughts, maybe she could. He turned to her and she again smiled at him. It was bigger though less lips and more teeth, something in him wanted to learn to smile like that all predator like.

“You brother is causing quite the mess for you little lord. It is kind of pretty really, scary though, not a lot of goddling can use that much power without killing them self in the process. Then again, what can one expect of someone who is more inclined to destroy than create?”

“You speak as if my brother is crazy.”

The woman laughed at his words, manic gut clenching laughter. She calmed down though and wiped at her eyes as if there were tears in her eyes, there was none.

“Not yet he isn’t, but if he keeps going like he is. Well then Aunty dearest is going to have another reason to hate his guts. After all she always hated when her things got destroyed.”

She laughed again before giving him a serious look. “You’re to early you know. We didn’t want you here yet, it’s not you time. Still like i said Aunty never likes when her things get destroyed and death takes all. It’s no surprise that she sent that old mad man your way.”

She talked like he knew who aunty was and maybe he did, he only knew of one person, god, that would hate him and his brother for destroying her things. But they never destroyed anything, at least not that he could remember, but that wouldn’t have mattered to her. 

“Yes i do mean her little lord. Back to the matter though, Aunty speed things up your dead and there isn’t anything we can do about it. Your heart was ripped out, there is no more blood in you body.”

“But my brother-”

“Yes you brother, should he continue he won't get his happy ending that i wanted him to get. There is one way of course, to get you there again. Well your mind at least, your body isn’t here you see but that's no problem really.”

The women shrugged and smiled again, it was a little darker, a little more crazy. “I can do it of course, but there is a price to pay. Your body is dead, no can do about it can’t change that. If you go you won't have to eat human food, you won't get cold or to hot. Of course I understand how frustrating it would be to not age so you will age not worry.”

He stared, so far it sound great there seemed to be no drawbacks like she said there would be. Still he wanted to know what the negatives were. His voice was low and sounded as if he swallowed rocks. “You said there would be a price, what is it?”

She didn’t look upset that he asked, if anything she looked happy. “Good your not stupid. Your body will change, it will not be the same it was when you died. The thing that will change the most though is what you will eat.”

“And what's that?”

A manic grin was on her face. 

“Blood.”

 

His face was frozen. He felt nothing, not rage not sadness, not even guilt at killing that thing. He just stared down at his brother’s cold body. He put his heart back in, something in his mind told him that he should to do it. The hole was still there. 

There was ice and magma around him and his brother’s body. It swirled around them in a dome keeping them safe like a house would. All that was left of the thing was its head with it’s eyes open. Open in terror, he thought with satisfaction. It was the first thing he felt in a long while.

He doesn't know how long he sat there next to his brother but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was his brother, even if he was-. He took a deep breath, even if he was dead. 

It built up in him until he couldn’t keep it it. He screamed. It was loud, it was long, it was heart wrenching. It was a scream for when you just lost the only thing you had, it was a scream that only happened when you were so angry and so, so sad. It was a scream that could be heard for miles. It was a scream that would be told as a ledgune to little kids so they wouldn’t go into the woods for years to come.

Sobs shook his thin frame as he desperately begged his brother to come back, to just wake up. He didn’t know how he would go on, he didn’t want to go on. His brother wasn’t going to be with him if he did go on. It wasn’t fair how the one person he cared about was taken from him. 

It was probably her doing, she hated him enough to kill his brother despite all she claimed that she was good. No she might have call him and his brother the monster but in reality she was the real monster. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t his brother, it was her and need for everything to be perfect and alive. 

“Brother?”

His head went up so fast that had he been different he would have been hurt. His brother’s eyes were open. They were not the dark brown he had come to know and were instead a bright red color. He didn’t care though, because despite the color he could see it was him. 

“Little brother, are you…. Are you really alive?”

His little brother nodded though it was a little sluggish. “Hey why were you crying? Not over me was it?”

“You know the answer you jerk. You died!”

His brother nodded his head. “I did. I meet someone. I never got her name but she brought me back because she said that it wasn’t my time yet.”

“But your not alive. Your not breathing.”

He wasn’t there was no sign of his little brother being alive again. His skin was still so cold and he wasn’t taking in breaths. His little brother looked down then back up, he had tears in his eyes. 

“She said that i would be alive truly. But i couldn’t just leave you, so i told her yes that i would come back, even with the price that she mentioned.”

He shushed him and brought him into a hug. He didn’t care really his brother was back and if he had some random goddess to thank then he would. His brother calmed down and he asked what the price was. His brother stiffened and buried his face into his chest.

“It’s blood. Please though do not hate me.”

“I could never hate you. Though I think I have come up with a new name for you.”

His brother blinked up at him with an opened mouth. He could see tiny little sharp teeth that were now his and in his option it made him adorable. Still he smirked and answered the unasked question. 

“Kalaraja.”

His brother pouted when he registered the meaning then poked him in the cheek. 

“Well then you get the name Hemming. Because your eyes are changing colors and shapes brother!”

He stood up and dragged his brother up too. “So Kalaraja and Hemming then?”

“Yeah, and no one can get between us.”

“Okay then. We should go through, before someone wonders around here though. Do you want me to carry you?”

The newly named Kalaraja pouted but nodded. Hemming let him up on his back and walked carelessly over to the dome of ice and magma. It moved before he reached it and he walked out into the snow covered floor. The storm had slowed down so hopefully they could find a cave for to night. If the couldn’t well he would then just make his own shelter.


End file.
